Creating a Rainbow Countdown to Destruction
by vedette26
Summary: "We didn't wish for this, becoming Arcobaleno." They were the world's strongest seven, and now they were nothing.


Hola, guys. Finally wrote something after my long hiatus from fanfic writing.

This was inspired entirely by the new arc and I have no explanation. This fic practically wrote itself.

**Warnings: **OOC, Fail angst, mentions of self-mutilation**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. I am just a lowly Biology student.

Unbeta-ed. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Creating a Rainbow Countdown to Destruction**

"_We didn't wish for this, becoming arcobaleno."_

_..._

_.._

_._

_00. the beginning_

_._

_.._

_..._

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

They were the world's strongest, and now they were nothing but hollow shells of who they used to be, caught in a hare-brained scheme by a masked psychopath, and forced to carry a curse that will be the death of them.

And there was nothing that they could do.

They were the world's strongest, and now they were nothing.

.

..

...

_01. the martial artist_

_..._

_.._

_._

Fon doesn't like it, not one bit.

He hates this new form, hates feeling helpless, hates not being able to defend himself and those he loves. He has spent enough time in the dark alleyways of China feeling helpless, and he has no desire to go back to that suffocating nightmare. But it is happening, he can feel it, and he hates it.

He claws at his arms, hard enough to draw blood; thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he clawed hard enough, then this wretched new form would disappear. Along with this cursed powerlessness he feels in his loins and the stench of despair that coils in his lungs.

Fon chokes.

.

..

...

_02. the scientist_

_..._

_.._

_._

Verde doesn't know what to do, and it is a first.

He has been hailed as the new Da Vinci, a genius, a paragon, and now he is lost. He doesn't have the slightest idea as to why all these have happened, and he feels his throat constrict in a slight panic. He feels as if someone has pushed him off a cliff and he is quickly hurtling to his doom, and what is worse is that he can't think of anything to save himself.

It is an ugly feeling, not being able to think. And so Verde forces himself to think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think until his head hurts and he feels his synapses snap, because he's afraid that if he stops thinking, he'll disappear.

Verde thinks.

.

..

...

_03.1. the student_

_..._

_.._

_._

Colonello doesn't want to smile anymore.

He feels like a failure, a horrible, horrible failure. All he wants to do is to save Lal and give her a chance at happiness, because if anyone deserved happiness, it is Lal. But all he's done is take away that happiness from her. He can't even save the woman he loves from the wickedness of the world, and it hurts.

It hurts even more when he sees Lal's broken face, and he feels as if his heart is being ripped out of his chest. But he tries hard not to let it show, because he doesn't want Lal to worry about him; he's brought her enough grief as it is.

Colonello smiles.

.

..

...

_03.2. the ace_

_..._

_.._

_._

Lal doesn't want to face him.

She feels like a failure, a horrible, horrible failure. She kept him hoping that his plan would work, that he could save her, when she should have known better, when she should've kept him away. She was selfish to want Colonello to save her.

She was selfish for wanting Colonello to save her when she should have been the one doing the saving. And when Colonello tries to smile at her after, to assure her that everything was okay, and _hey you don't need to worry_, Lal's heart breaks because Colonello's smile is so broken and it's all her fault.

Lal leaves.

.

..

...

_04. the stuntman_

_..._

_.._

_._

Skull doesn't really understand what was happening.

He knows that he's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, but if there's one thing that he truly knows and understands, it is danger. He lives and breathes danger, eats it for breakfast even, he's grown not to be afraid of it anymore. But this time, he's scared shitless.

It wasn't like his daring and admittedly stupid stunts, or his close encounters with Reborn's gun. This danger was cloying, seeping into his very pores, making him itch and feel as if his insides are burning. This danger was different, and he knows just enough to not face it head on. He wasn't that much of an idiot, so he does the only thing that he can.

Skull runs.

.

..

...

_05. the illusionist_

_..._

_.._

_._

Viper doesn't care; at least, that's what she wants to think.

She's afraid, very afraid; because unlike her illusions and conjurations, she has a feeling that this nightmare turned reality won't fade away just as easily. She wants to think that this is all just a sick joke, an awful illusion by another illusionist, a veil before her eyes. She wants to think that she can escape from this any moment that she wants, that she's just waiting for the right time, just like a magician waiting for the perfect moment to wow the audience.

But she is no mere magician, and even so, this trick is not hers to reveal. So she devises a trick of her own, refusing to play fool in this silly machination. She swathes herself in a cocoon of illusions and lies, far away from the world, far away from reality.

Viper hides.

.

..

...

_06. the hit man_

_..._

_.._

_._

Reborn doesn't feel like living anymore, and it scares him.

He is a hit man, an assassin, a killer, and one of his greatest assets in this business is that he is alive to pull the trigger, to kill a man in cold blood, to embed a bullet in someone's head and think nothing of it. Assassination is simple, he's always thought; you just have to want to live more than the other person, and after that, it's much easier to point a gun at someone and shoot. Because in this business, you kill to live.

And Reborn knows that, knows it better than anyone else. But when the tables are turned, and the predator suddenly becomes the prey, his will to live is suddenly extinguished. And his gun feels foreign in these small hands, and when he tries to point and shoot at an unfortunate target that happened to pass by, he's not quite sure whether he wants to point it towards the other person or point the barrel of the cold metal to his own head.

Reborn shoots.

.

..

...

_07. the shaman_

_..._

_.._

_._

Luce doesn't expect the crushing weight of this burden.

She's known for a long time what would happen, but it doesn't mean that she's prepared for the cloying fear that constricts her throat and clenches mercilessly at her heart. The nightmare she's had about this moment does not prepare her for the real thing and she has trouble containing her emotions.

And she wonders, as to what the outcome would have been had she told the others what would have happened. She wonders as to whether they could have stopped this silly curse from happening. She wonders as to whether she could have saved all of them. She wonders as to whether she could have saved herself and her unborn child from a life of misery.

Luce wonders.

.

..

...

_08. the end_

_..._

_.._

_._

It was unfair.

They were the world's strongest, and now they were nothing but hollow shells of who they used to be, caught in a hare-brained scheme by a masked psychopath, and forced to carry a curse that will be the death of them.

And this time, there is something that they _can_ do. This time, they are offered with a chance to be freed from this curse.

.

..

...

But at what cost?

...

..

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?<em>

_Tell me all about it._


End file.
